Los regalos
by MissFarah
Summary: One-shot. Es Navidad y aunque no puedan celebrarlo allá en la Tierra Lance decidió darle unos obsequios a sus amigos. Este trabajo es mi participación en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica.


_**Los personajes de Voltron Legendary Defender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks.**_

 **¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no publico xD Pero bueno, decidí participar en un intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica, y me tocó Ayelén Reyes, quién me pidió una escena de Lance dándole suéteres feos navideños a los paladines, ¡espero que te guste!**

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?—Le preguntó la princesa al cubano, quién hace unos ticks le había dado a cada uno de sus compañeros un regalo.

—¿Por qué de la nada nos das estos obsequios joven Lance?—Preguntaba Coran mientras analizaba su caja con curiosidad mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Bueno, cómo hace unos quintantes les habíamos dicho, en nuestro planeta tenemos la tradición de hacer una celebración llamada "Navidad" una vez al año.—Le explicó el moreno a los alteanos, sabiendo que los demás paladines obviamente sabían de que trataba esa fecha.—Así que sabiendo que hoy sería esa festividad y por todo esto de tener que pelear contra los galra no podríamos hacer al menos una pequeña fiesta, me dije a mi mismo "Oye Lancey Lance, podrías aunque sea darles unos obsequios para conmemorar el día" y bueno, ahí tienen.—Finalizó mostrando una sonrisa de total orgullo como siempre.

Hubo un silencio acompañado de unas caras cuyas expresiones no serían muy fáciles de identificar, eran como una mezcla de seriedad y confusión, sin saber que decir al respecto. Finalmente después de unos ticks Hunk sonrió y rompió el silencio.

—¡Pues me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de traernos estos detalles!—Comentó animadamente Hunk, y dicho aquello se puso a abrir su regalo.

Lo sacó y resultó ser uno de esos "feos suéteres navideños", de color amarillo con algunos bordes navideños y teniendo la imagen de una galleta de jengibre en medio.

—Oh, gracias, me encanta.—Fue lo único que dijo ante el regalo, no era lo que esperaba pero tampoco le había disgustado, así que no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Tras ver eso los demás empezaron a abrir sus regalos y efectivamente como habían empezado a sospechar, todos eran suéteres.

—Es…muy lindo.—Dijo Shiro, el suyo era negro y decía en medio con letras grandes y de color rojo, blanco y verde "Feliz Navidad".

—Ehm, creo que el mío es un poco grande.—Decía Pidge mientras sostenía el suyo, era verde y con la imagen de Santa Claus diciendo en el medio, siendo rodeado con las palabras "Ho ho ho", aquella risa por la que suele ser conocido.—Pero igual lo agradezco.—

—Pues, no está nada mal.—Sonrió Allura, el que le había ofrecido era de color rosa claro con copos de nieve blancos por todas partes.

—No voy a mentir, ¡se me hace muy espectacular!—Comentaba Coran, quién inmediatamente se lo había puesto el que le dio y hasta empezaba a posar con el, haciendo notar que era naranja oscuro con la imagen de un lindo árbol navideño.

—…Gracias.—Fue lo único que pudo decir Keith sin apartar de su vista el suéter rojo con el dibujo de un reno de nariz del mismo color aunque un poco más oscuro. Aunque no lo pareciera de verdad estaba agradecido, solo no podía quitarse la impresión del hecho de que Lance, ese mismo con el que suele tener alguna que otra discusión y una relación de rivales "algo complicada" le había dado un presente.

—¿Acaso los hiciste tú mismo? ¿O los conseguiste de algún modo?—Preguntó Shiro.

—Digamos que conozco a alguien…—Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta Lance, haciendo que se acordara por un momento todo el esfuerzo que le costó.—Pero bueno, de verdad me agrada saber que les haya gustado. Sé que un suéter feo navideño no es un gran regalo, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir para ustedes.—

—Aunque ahora me da algo de pena que no tengamos algo para ti.—Comentó Allura.

—Oh, no te preocupes princesa, con que te haya cautivado mi obsequio es suficiente para mí.—Le dio una mirada seductora, a lo cual la princesa respondió frunciendo el ceño al ver que nuevamente volvió a tratar de coquetearle como a menudo hace.—Y aparte también tengo el mío, no se preocupen.—Dicho eso agarró otra caja que estaba en el suelo junto a sus pies, de la cual ya se habían preguntado sus amigos para quién era, y al abrirla sacó lo que era un suéter azul con la imagen de…una vaca con un gorro navideño.

—…¿Una vaca?—Arqueó una ceja Keith confundido.

—Sip, es Kaltenecker.—Aclaró Lance mostrándolo gozosamente.

—Y ehm, ¿por qué quisiste que tu suéter tuviera su cara en tu suéter?—Preguntó Pidge tratando de razonarlo.

—Pues, es que ella y yo tenemos una conexión especial.—Contestó ante la pregunta como si nada.

Finalmente tras darse una mirada entre sí los demás acordaron que por alguna razón no podían discutir con esa lógica.

—Pues, ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos nuestros regalos y nos tomamos una foto antes de seguir con nuestro deber?—Sugirió Shiro, a lo cual todos terminaron aceptando.

Finalmente todos se pusieron sus respectivos suéteres y se tomaron una selfie con el celular de Lance, mostrando grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, totalmente satisfechos con lo que les habían regalado para Navidad.

—Oigan, ¿y si luego hacemos una pequeña celebración para Año Nuevo?—Preguntó Lance tras haberse tomado la foto navideña con los demás.


End file.
